My Version of the Bite of '87
by Thedragontamer360
Summary: The title says it all really, I just thought of how the bite of '87 actually happened, also this happened after the toy version was scraped but was still open.


**Hey guys! I know this seems out of my "young at heart" and "none gory" promise, so I will change anything that sounds too gory. Oh, and about my other story, I have been a little (a lot) busy because I had my exams, so sorry. By the way this is the POV of my character, his name is Nash.**

**Remember, I made this up. This happened after night 6 (a little over) from FNAF 2 and it was still open, also, FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon, not me**

I am a tall, young man with red eyes and blue hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Everything seemed swell until I heard a faint sound, more like a cry really. I looked around to see if anyone heard it, to be honest, I think it was too noisy for any one to hear it, I heard it because I am very well at paying attention to sound. I looked around the pizza place searching for the source of the cry. I found the source near a corner. I hid near a wall and tried to see what was going on without drawing to much attention. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy were circling a small, frightened child. Though it was hard to make out how he looked since the animatronics were big I was able to see him, he has baby blue eyes, black hair, and was wearing a grey shirt and blue shorts.

"What is going on here?" I whispered to myself. I thought it was just something I don't know, like a game or something, until Foxy raised his hook like he was gonna attack.

I ran in the middle of Foxy and the boy. I pushed Foxy's hook away. The animatronics stared at me, with one simple glare, a glare of anger. I felt a wave of fear wash over me. The boy hid near the wall I hid in earlier

"Get out of our way, please." Freddy said, well, it sounded like a demand, like they **do **want to hurt him. "N...no...never!" I knew it was a bad idea to mess with strong animatronics but, when something bad happens, you have to do some risks to save someone who's in danger.

"Very well then, if you won't move, I will," His face looked serious. "Bonnie, Chica, please step aside." They nodded and took a few step backwards, but not too far from Freddy.

"You...you monster!..." Freddy tried to grab me but I pushed him in the face, making a stain mark leave on his face. "Why you little..." Freddy looked at Foxy, still covering his eye. "Foxy, quick!" I looked behind me and saw Foxy immediately bit me, specifically at my frontal lobe.

"Freddy...let's go and get you clean you up." Bonnie kindly asked, and though Freddy was still serious he went with them and went to the backstage while Foxy went to pirate cove.

"T..thank you...for saving me..." At that point I had already forgotten about him. He got out his handkerchief and wiped out the mess on my forehead. He helped me get up and sit on the chair.

"So..." I said with my cracking, soft voice. "What's your name?"

"M...m..." He looked like he didn't trust me. "Don't worry, you can trust me." He nodded

"I'm Micheal...Micheal Schmidt, but you can call me Mike." He said. "Hello Mike, i'm Nash." Mike came near to me as I got my phone out and call the hospital. We went outside and waited for them. As soon as they came they helped me and Mike followed.

After a few hours they bandaged my head but I needed to stay for a few days. Mike was at my side. He looked at me, worried. I smiled at him.

"Mike, why haven't you left? Aren't you're parents worried?" I asked him. He just stared into my eyes. "I don't want to! Please...just stay with me..." He was crying already, so I wiped his tears "Okay, once I am allowed to get out you can stay with me." He was smiling now.

* * *

A young man walked through the pizza place with a small bag, ready for his first night on the job. He sat on the chair in his office. He took out a picture from his bag showing a picture of a young boy and a young teenager. He heard the phone ring so he answered it. After the phone message he looked at the animatronics.

"Thank you." Young Mike said.


End file.
